


Beholden

by heffermonkey



Series: 1MW: Words of the Day [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Forest Sex, Fun, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, romp, romp in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan storms off and Much follows him.  But it's all for a romp in the woods.</p><p>Written for the word of the day at 1_million_words - WotD: Beholden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholden

"Just because you're beholden to him, don't mean I have to be," Allan said over his shoulder as they traipsed through the forest.

"It isn't like that," Much exclaimed, trying to catch him up and tripping over a root in the process. They were on an incline and he landed face down in a grimy patch of earth with an 'ooof'.

"Oh for gawd sake Much," Allan said turning to him with a shake of his head, smile on his face. "Were you born with two left feet?"

"Well if you hadn't gone storming off -," Much replied, taking his hand gratefully as he was pulled to his feet.

"I didn't storm off," Allan said sullenly.

"Yes you did," Much retorted. "As per usual."

"No I don't!" Allan replied loudly.

"Yes, you do!" Much said, hand on his hips. "Every time you don't like one of Robin's plans or your part in the plan or if you don't agree with what he is saying. Or what he stands for."

"We aren't all former rich land owners with something to prove Much," Allan said giving him a small shove. "And like I said, not all of us are -."

"Beholden to him. Yes, I know I heard you," Much said, putting a hand on his arm. "And you know that isn't why I'm here either."

"Yes it is. He was your Master, so you followed him to the Holy Land to fight his war. He gave you your freedom and yet you still follow him around like – like a silly pup."

"He was my Master. And yes, he gave me my freedom. But I went to the Holy Land to fight battle alongside the King and my country. I fought for the King, not for Robin. He saved my life, but I'm not indebted to him because I saved his life countless times too. I stayed with Robin because he's all I had in the world. I follow him still because I believe in what he believes, a better life for the poor and the needy. I'm not some silly pup."

"No you aren't," Allan agreed with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry Much. I shouldn't have said it."

"I wish you wouldn't storm off," Much said, giving him a soft poke in the ribs.

"I like storming off," Allan grinned, rubbing at the spot and grabbing Much's hand before he could do it again.

"Oh yes? Why?" Much asked, playfully poking him with the other hand. Allan gave a gruff laugh and tried to move away.

"Because you always follow me," Allan told him.

"Like I told you, it isn't Robin I follow around like a pup," Much laughed, pulling him close.

"How long do you think it'll be before the others come looking for us?" Allan asked, carefully peering into the surrounding trees for any sound or movement beyond but they were alone.

"Long enough," Much grinned as he backed Allan up against a thick tree trunk.

"Best be quick 'ay?" Allan suggested, pulling Much close, hand cupping his jaw. "Just in case."

Much sniggered in amusement, letting him reel him in for a kiss as he blindly worked on the lacings of Allan's trousers. When they were loose enough he delved his fingers inside past Allan's undergarments and Allan gave a delighted moan.

"Fuck Much," He groaned, head falling back and hitting against the tree bark. "Give a man a warning."

Much ignored his protests and squeezed, getting a hand around his length and firmly jerking him off.

"Fu – oh holy mother and all things sacred," Allan moaned, hand grasping desperately into Much's worn, ragged shirt.

"That good hmmm," Much laughed as Allan's hips began to squirm and wriggle against him.

"Yeah, yes fuck don't stop," Allan grunted breathlessly.

"Quiet down," Much warned him. "You know how sound carries."

"Fuck them all," Allan replied, opening his eyes and looking at him with a grin. Much laughed in amusement and continued with the generous strokes which were giving Allan so much pleasure.

"No thank you," Much told him. "You are enough for me."

"Romantic sap," Allan said laughing, then moaning low. "Oh yeah right there, yes."

Much leaned in and captured his lips, kissing him and swallowing down his moans of pleasure like they were the air he breathed. "Come on Allan. Show me."

"Fuck me," Allan grunted low, eyes rolling back as he canted his hips.

"Later, I promise," Much assured him. "You can storm off in an extra loud, angry huff."

"Fuck you," Allan said, groaning in frustration. Much had him just on the wrong side of bliss.

"That too" Much promised.

"Just, fuck, give it to me Much, fuck please," Allan begged, hands screwed to tight into Much's shirt it was surprising it hadn't ripped.

Much didn't make him beg further, giving in to his desperate plea willingly, hand working fast and tight. Allan swallowed down, chest rising right and for a moment he was right there, on the edge, where nothing existed but himself and his lover.

"Oh fuck Much, fuck!" He growled and groaned, orgasm hitting hard. He sank back against the tree, legs turning to jelly as his cock spasmed and spilled seed over Much's hand and his trousers. He snaked a hand around Much's neck and held on as his energy seemed to suddenly leave him. For what seemed like an age they stood together, Much had an arm around him propping him up, hot breath hitting off the side of his neck.

"Gawd that was-," Allan sighed, turning his face to press a kiss to Much's face.

"Yes it was," Much chuckled. "Now fasten up, we should get back. Even if they aren't searching for us it will be dark soon and I didn't bring any flint or rock."

"But what about you?" Allan asked as Much stepped away, wiping his soiled hand down his pants. Everything was dirty anyway and it was laundry day tomorrow, Much would make sure everything was boiled clean.

"I think this means your now beholden to me," Much grinned, turning on his heel. "Come along."

Allan finished fastening up his pants and began following, still reeling from his orgasm and knees feeling wobbly. When Much suddenly dissappeared from sight, tripping on the same network of tree roots as before, Allan snorted in laughter behind him.

"Oh Much!"

~ fin ~


End file.
